Too Young
by Lil'ViolaXD
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time to save the future. She is attending Hogwarts as a student and a teacher for DADA (for the class she was attending for DADA) She befriends Lily Evans and the Marauders. Will she be able to keep her secret? Or will she spill the beans unwillingly? I still suck at summaries and you'll learn more in the story,,,,Probably
1. Chapter 1

_**Honestly, I think I'm writing too many fanfics with Hermione in it, but this is another idea with her in it….. Honestly, will I ever do a fanfic without her? Not sure if 'Mione falls in love…..**_

**The Weird Substance I Call a Summary: Hermione gets send back in time by McGonagall because of the damage done in the Trio's hearts, but Hermione didn't know that. All she knew is that she felt a tug and then *****BAM,* ****before she knew it, she was in the Marauder's time. She attends Hogwarts as a student and the Seventh Years' DADA teacher (she only teaches the class she attends, Dumbledore finds another DADA teacher, but thought the seventh years needed a more experienced and challenging teacher. **_**(Haha, now the title fits, eh? ;D )**_

**Chapter One:**_** Oh Sweet Merlin**_

"Minerva, there has been too much destruction at Hogwarts, too much suffering, I have a job for Miss Granger," Portrait-Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

He told McGonagall his plan to bring Hermione back into the Marauders' time to fix all this suffering. _**(sorry, couldn't find a word :P )**_

**Meanwhile….**

Hermione walked around the castle she once called her home and still do with tears streaming down her face. She had just found out that her parents were dead. Suddenly, she felt a familiar tug, a feeling that only came when she used her time-turner in her third year. As soon as it takes to tell it, Hermione found herself in front of Hogwarts' gates. She felt a piece of paper in her pockets that wasn't there before.

_ Miss Granger,_

_I know that it is surprising, but I have sent you back in time under Dumbledore's orders. You are to change the future. You would know what to do, I have faith in you, good luck with your quest, I have packed you some of your things, including your galleons, sickles, and knuts. __**(Dunno why I said that, coulda just said money XD )**_

_ Professor McGonagall_

Hermione looked shocked, as the note said, her luggage was right beside her.

'Oh sweet Merlin, why do these random and impossible things always happen to me?' Hermione thought,' This is going to be a bumpy ride.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! I might get more extra time to type 'cause my case of lazyotise is sort of leaving me… Anyway, new chappie!**_

**Chapter Two: **

Hermione knocked on Hogwarts' gates nervously. She was in a time where she knew no one, except for the dead people in her time, a time that doesn't exist. In the distance, she can see McGonagall walking towards the gates.

'I wonder if I'm in the same time as the Marauders, I hope not,' she was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice McGonagall open the gate a little.

The creak of the gates made her jump.

"Show me your left arm," Hermione really shouldn't be surprised, it WAS a time of war after all, McGonagall probably suspected that she was a death eater.

Hermione hesitated. She really didn't want to show McGonagall her MUDBLOOD scar. She slowly lifted her left sleeve, hesitating every now and then. She gulped and then closed her eyes, and then lifted it up very quickly after her sleeve was lifted for only an inch. She heard McGonagall gasp. She immediately opened her eyes.

McGonagall had indeed thought that Hermione was a death eater. Her suspicions were kind of confirmed when the woman hesitated when she began to lift up her left sleeve. Her suspicions were completely wrong, though. The woman hesitated because there was the words MUDBLOOD carved on her arm.

"How old are you?" McGonagall couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth, curiosity got the best of her.

"I'm Hermione, and I am 18 years old," Hermione said.

"Bu-but that _scar_, how did you get that?" McGonagall once again couldn't stop her curiosity.

Hermione chuckled," It's okay, I will explain on the way to Dumbledore's office."

Hermione walked through the opening and proceeded to Dumbledore's office. She explained how she got her and all that stuff. _**(WARNING! I'm gonna skip and FYI, she was already sorted)**_

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He had never heard stories like that before.

"Miss Granger, how would you like to teach the seventh year DADA class that you will attend? That way, you won't miss any classes as a student.

"But, what about the other years?" Hermione asked, though she had a feeling he already had the problem sorted.

"I have hired a DADA teacher already, I'm thinking some of the seventh years will appreciate an experienced DADA teacher for a change." Dumbledore stated.

"Alright then, can I stay at Hogwarts until the term starts? I'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my school supplies. Oh yeah, what's the date?" Hermione just remembered she didn't know the date.

"It is September 2, Miss Granger, you have to hurry, school starts tomorrow."

'Crap!' Hermione thought," I'm going to go right now, excuse me professors."

**~DIAGON ALLEY~**

Hermione__looked at her list of books. She already has her school robes, so she didn't need to get new ones. She didn't look up from her school books list therefore, crashed into someone.

"Oww….."

Due to war reflexes, Hermione had her wand pointed at the boy before he could stand up. When she realized he wasn't a death eater, she helped him up.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…" Hermione apologized to the boy, who looks about her age.

"Ow…. How can you not see where you were going?"

Hermione showed the dude her book list.

"I'm getting books for Hogwarts.."

Before he can speak, another boy called out to him.

"OI! Prongs, are you going to get your books or not? We have to go soon, I want some of the cookies mum is making!"

Prongs…. Wait, she is in the time of the Marauders?

"I will get them, Pads, I just got knocked down by this girl here.."

Hermione blushed," Sorry 'bout that."

"Nah, it's okay. So your going to Hogwarts? I've never seen you around before," James said.

"Yeah, I'm a transfer, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"I'm James Potter, and that idiot that is yelling at me to hurry up is Sirius Black," James said.

"Mhmmhm," Hermione mumbled.

She was already walking towards the book store. She really didn't want to confront the Marauders at the moment… Too late. Remus Lupin was in the book store. She inwardly groaned.

'My luck really is running short.'

She didn't notice James following her in.

"Moony! Are you done getting your books? Sirius wants to eat cookies!" James yelled.

She looked down at her list. She groaned again, this time out loud, unfortunately.

"Erm.. Are you okay? You look kind of, _irritated_," Remus said.

"Yeah, I'm fine…. Just getting distracted from getting my school books and all.." Hermione said sarcastically.

**~Next Day~ **

The Marauders searched for the brunette witch on the train for a while. Finally, they gave up.

"I don't understand. She told us that she will be attending Hogwarts this year," Sirius said, irritated that they haven't seen the brunette witch anywhere on the train.

"She was getting books for Hogwarts, it was the same books on our book lists…." Remus said, trailing off.

"Maybe she's at Hogwarts already?" James suggested.

"Nah, why would she?" Sirius said.

"James might be right, she could be at Hogwarts right now," Remus said.

The Marauders stayed quiet for the rest of the train ride, which is a rare occurrence.

**~Welcoming Feast **_**(what? I gave you a long chapter so I get to skip a bit…)**_

Hermione walked in the Great Hall along with everybody else. Thankfully, she went unnoticed. Unfortunately for her, though, the Marauders noticed her, since they were looking for her.

"Hey, Hermione," Remus said, tapping her shoulder.

Hermione had her wand out before Remus could finish his sentence.

After seeing that it was only Remus, she put away her wand a blushed.

"Sorry, war can do that to you," Hermione had said the words before she could stop it.

"I'll just take that as a 'hi'" Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione was about to reply when Sirius cut in.

"Want to sit with us, 'Mione? We're the only ones you know here, so far," Sirius said.

Hermione sighed, she knew he was going to force her to sit with them whether she likes it or not.

"Fine," she said, defeated," I know you're going to force me to sit with you guys even if I say no."

Sirius and Remus looked at her, surprised that she knew Sirius so well.

"What? C'mon, Potter is getting impatient."

She sat down next to James, and unfortunately for her, across to _Pettigrew_, the traitorous rat.

"Hi, 'Mione, this is Peter, Peter, this is Hermione."

He didn't even finish introducing them to each other before Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at Pettigrew. Pettigrew looked scared, but she knew it was just a cover.

"Where's your Death Eater buddies, _Pettigrew_? I'm surprised Voldemort hasn't fed you to Nagini yet, and that your supposed friends didn't find out what you were, a lying, traitorous rat," Hermione hissed at Pettigrew.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about? I-I don't serve the Dark Lord," Peter stuttered.

Too late. He gave a slip. He was supposed to say You-Know-Who, but he said Dark Lord, which was only said by Slytherins and Death Eaters.

"Hey! Watch who you accuse of being a death eater! He our best friend!" Sirius yelled at Hermione.

They were expecting Hermione to falter at Sirius' glare , and was surprised when she gave out a cold laugh.

"That's rich! I bet you've never even seen his upper left arm since his sixth year. I know a death eater when I've seen one," Hermione said the last few words in a dangerously low tone.

Before he can even cast a shield, Hermione sliced Peter's left arm sleeve, and they saw it, the dark mark.

"Believe me now?"

_**Hehe, sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter especially long so you guys won't get mad at me…. Why do I always stop at the point where the Marauders saw Peter's dark mark? I only did it on Untitled: Time Travel, but two's too many! Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on my other fics and I still have the disease **__laziotise. __**(The Responsible Side Of Me: *cough-it doesn't exist-cough***_

_**Me: Shut your mouth!*glares at TRSOM*)**_


End file.
